Kar98k
The (English: Carbine 1898 Short), commonly abbreviated to Kar98k, K98k '''or '''K98, is a bolt-action rifle created and designed in 1934 by Mauser arms manufacturers. Its predecessor, the Gewehr 98, was designed in 1898, hence its name. The Kurz model was developed to be more versatile as it has a shorter barrel. In 1935, it was adopted by the Wehrmacht as their standard-issue rifle until their defeat in 1945. Battlefield 1942 The K98K (called the K98 in the game files) is a weapon featured in Battlefield 1942 and is the standard issue rifle of the Axis for the engineer kits with the exception of the IJN, who are issued the Type 5. It has high power, high accuracy, medium recoil and a low rate of fire. Recoil is not a problem with the K98K, because the bolt must be cocked with every shot, preventing overwhelming recoil of any kind. The K98K can only guarantee a one-shot kill if it is a head shot. On an enemy at at least over 20 health, it will take two body-shots, or three leg-shots to kill. The K98K's damage is not affected by range. The K98K lacks particularly in rate of fire. Every time a player shoots, they must interrupt their aiming and cycle the bolt which takes nearly three seconds. As well, the difficulty to kill an enemy in one shot makes it a particularly bad choice for close-range. At longer ranges, it is much more effective, as most weapons, except the No 4, cannot overcome the K98K's accuracy, and at longer ranges, the player would have more time to cope with the low rate of fire. The K98Sniper is the Sniper rifle issued to the Axis with the exception of the German Elite Forces, who are issued the Gewehr 43 ZF4. It features a usable 6X zoom scope. It has the same exact properties as the K98K, but has a larger amount of zoom. When firing scoped in, the player unscopes to work the bolt just afterwards. In Battlefield 1942: The Road to Rome, A bayonet is mounted on the non-scoped K98K, replacing the combat knife.In Battlefield 1942 Secret Weapons of WWII, the K98K is issued to the German Elite Forces Engineer kit, however, the K98Sniper is replaced by the Gewehr 43 ZF4. A rifle grenade can be mounted on the K98K, called the K98 Rifle Grenade in the game files and the Mauser 98K in the killfeed, replacing the ExpPacks. Gallery K98K BF1942.png|The K98K in first person K98Sniper BF1942.png|The K98Sniper in first person K98 Rifle Grenade BF1942.png|The K98 Rifle Grenade in first person File:BF1942_SS_K98.png|A German Elite Engineer firing his K98K File:BF1942_Japanese_Sniper_K98Sniper.png|A Japanese scout with a K98Sniper at Iwo Jima Battlefield Vietnam World War II mod The K98 is the sniper rifle of choice for the Imperial Japanese Navy scout. Its stats are identical to those in Battlefield 1942. Battlefield 1943 The Type 98 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 1943 and is the primary weapon issued to the IJN Scout kit. It is statistically identical to the USMC M1903 Springfield. It is able to kill from extremely long ranges and in 2 body shots or in a single headshot. The main disadvantage to the weapon is its rate of fire, taking nearly 2 seconds to pull the bolt between shots, and its long reload. Due to the fact that a headshot is relatively difficult to achieve and a body shot will not one-shot kill along with the slow fire rate, it can be difficult to achieve kills. A common and effective strategy is the One Two tactic, where a player hits a target with the Type 98 and switches to the Type 14 Nambu to finish off the enemy. File:Type_98_rifle.jpg|The Type 98 in Battlefield 1943 Battlefield V The Kar98k is featured in Battlefield V, first appearing in the Battlefield 5 Official Multiplayer Trailer. It is issued to the Recon class. BF5 Kar98k Trailer.png Trivia Battlefield 1942 *The Grenade launcher attachment is erroneously called "Mauser K98" in the killfeed. Battlefield 1943 *DICE developers explained that they originally planned to make an Arisaka rifle for the IJN Scout, but they did not have a real life model for the Arisaka and used a German K98 that they happened to have.Battlefield 1943: Q. Do the IJN snipers carry an Arisaka or a German Kar 98? A. The IJN are using a German K98 instead of an Arisaka. This choice was made not out of ignorance but rather because of budget constraints and we could not afford to build the correct rifle. We had a German rifle and had to go with it. - retrieved October 9, 2010 The name was changed to "Type 98" most likely to give it a Japanese counterpart. References es:K98 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Weapons of Battlefield 1942 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 1943 Category:Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Weapons of Battlefield V